


The Workers Union

by beekeepercain



Series: In Fewer Words [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Afterlife, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekeepercain/pseuds/beekeepercain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angel afterlife - it's hardly as glamorous as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Workers Union

**Author's Note:**

> Damn you, Misha - thanks to you, the Walmart angel purgatory is now a headcanon.  
> Part of the Barcelona Diary, a pile of short SPN fics I wrote while travelling.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"You'd really think we're worth more than this," Balthazar moaned, placing a can of tuna on the shelf.  
Gabriel looked at him in passing before bending over to pick up a can of his own that he'd put next to the one Balthazar had just let go of.

"Quit being a baby, Balty, or you'll end up mopping floors like Uriel," he said in a light, cheerful tone of voice, "We both know this can't be forever - I was a demigod for a while, you know. My afterlife can't be about building towers of tuna cans and posing for soda commercials. It's only a phase, a rock bottom in our careers, if you will."

Balthazar ended the row and started a new one on top of it. He wanted to rub his ears to block out the Celine Dion track playing in the background, but on the other hand, at least it wasn't the Titanic theme this time. The central radio had been looping that for what seemed like an eternity now.  
"I'm going to kill Castiel when I get out of here," he swore almost inaudibly for the fourteenth time that morning.

Gabriel balanced two cans on his arm as he laid the third on the new line. He was silent for a while, concentrating on his tedious, repetitive job like it was a fine art, finally relaxing after the last can was in and the third level could be started.  
"It's almost lunch break now, isn't it?" he asked, lost in thought.

Balthazar stopped mid-motion to stare.

"We don't have lunch breaks, you moron," he replied, a bit baffled.  
Gabriel turned slowly to wink at him.  
"Then it must be my lucky day," he sighed euphorically, "See you on the other side, Grumpy."

And with that, he vanished, leaving Balthazar gaping at the empty space where he'd just a fraction of a moment before blocked his view to the endless rows of red cans full of black beans.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~


End file.
